Many different products to be sold (e.g., rolls or strips of adhesive coated tape, hooks, etc.) are either secured to pasteboard cards of various sizes by a polymeric layer extending over the product and affixed to the to card around the product or placed in bags typically of polymeric material. Such product enclosures typically have a through opening (e.g., an opening having a generally triangular shape known in the industry as a "delta hole") which will receive a projection on which the product enclosures can be hung at the location at which the products are sold. Such product enclosures can be hung at that location on a strip of polymeric material that has hook like portions spaced along its length and projecting toward a first end of the strip from which the strip is hung. Those hook-like portions are inserted through the openings in a multiplicity of the product enclosures so that portions of those product enclosures are engaged between the hook-like portions and a portion of the strip from which those portions project. Product enclosures containing products are typically attached to the polymeric strips at the manufactures packaging facilities and are sent on the strips to the place at which the products in the product enclosures are displayed. Each polymeric strip and the product enclosure attached to it are typically sent to that place in a five panel corrugated fiberboard folder of the type illustrated at page 25 in a book entitled "Fibre Box Handbook" bearing a 1992 copyright and available from Fibre Box Association, 2850 Golf Road, Rolling Meadows, Ill. 60008, the content whereof is incorporated herein by reference. The polymeric strip with the product enclosures attached thereto are positioned on the fiberboard folder, the fiberboard folder is folded, and adhesive coated tape and/or staples are then applied to the folder to make it into a finished box around the polymeric strip and the product enclosures, which box is then shipped or otherwise moved from the manufacturer to the place at which the product enclosures are to be displayed for sale. When that box is received, it is opened, the polymeric strip with the product enclosures supported thereon is removed from the folder and hung from a support received in an apertures at the first ends of the strip.